


Game-a-Day

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Game-a-Day

Game-A-Day

Which game are we playin' today--  
servants of the public?  
defenders of justice?  
white knights and dragons?

It's important to keep these things  
straight--  
the rules charge,  
and I don't wanna get thrown  
out on a technical.

I sorta like white knights and dragons,  
but you fit the role a lot  
better than me--  
somehow I always end up looking  
like your squire.

Defenders of justice sounds great, but  
that's a hard one to win--  
the rule book lets the bad guys  
cheat.

And servants of the public makes us  
look good, but it's not  
much fun--  
John Q. wants a hell of a lot  
for his money.

So what's it gonna be, partner?  
You won the toss.


End file.
